1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device. More particularly, the present application relates to a system and method for identifying types of touches input to a mobile device with a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices are equipped with touch panels as input systems. Touch panels may be resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels, and the like. Resistive touch panels (or pressure detecting types) are operated in such a way that when a user presses the screen, two transparent conductive films contact each other (e.g., through electrical contact; or through pressure) and the change in current and resistance is detected, which is used to acquire the coordinates (e.g., on the screen in the lengthwise and widthwise directions) at which the user pressed the screen. Capacitive touch panels use electrical charges on the user's body. LC glass plates of a capacitive touch panel are coated with conductive materials such that electrons are gathered at a point at which the user's finger touches the screen. In that case, the sensors of the touch panel detect the amount of electric charges and identify a touch that occurred at the point.
When touch screens display menus or letter input fields, the touch panels perform the input functions via the user's fingers or stylus pens. That is, conventional input methods employ menus or letter input fields in order to perform an input function. If a function is executed while an application is being executed, conventional mobile devices display a touch button corresponding to the function on the touch screen and execute it according to the user's touch.
Conventional touch input methods are performed via the users' touches. For example, if a user wishes to execute a touch input function in a mobile device, the mobile device displays a menu, touch buttons, etc. on a preset region on the touch screen according to a user's operation and allows the user to touch corresponding locations. However, conventional input methods require users to repeat a number of touch operations in order to execute a specific function while executing an application, which is inconvenient to the users.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for a system and method that can correctly detect a user's touch area size irrespective of the states of a mobile device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.